


Day Eleven: Peridot

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kind of A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, What else is new, really couldnt think of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Peridots are traditionally given to celebrate 16 years of marriage.





	Day Eleven: Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the worst ones.

The Paladins of Voltron are into their thirties and are still traveling around the universe, not because of the Galra although some do pop up every once in awhile, but from other threats. After Zarkon was defeated and then Lotor word seemed to spread across the Galaxies and it seemed like someone is trying to rebuild the empire, but of course with a different race leading it. The Paladins visit Earth occasionally, so they can see their families. Keith muses on this staring up at the ceiling while Shiro; his husband for going on sixteen years sleeps next to him. He would have gotten up hours ago but he sleeps against the wall, Shiro thinks that if something happens he can protect Keith that way. Keith on the other hand knows it’s because Shiro has to get up a lot at night. The Red Paladin gets up careful not to wake the other slowly climbing over him and makes his way to the hangars.   
He misses spending a lot of time with Red and things have been relatively peaceful, but their bond is still strong. He feels her approval at his presence as he settles next to her.   
“You know Red, I think Shiro is ready for a family.” The thought terrifies Keith but he keeps his mouth shut. The nudge he feels in his mind is like her saying “but?”   
“But, I don’t think I would be a good parent, the closest thing I had to a parent that actually stuck around was you.” She curls around him but sends a wave of gratitude his way. He rests his head on the cool metal of her exterior. “I don’t know what to do.” Sliding a hand down to his stomach he says. “I think I might be pregnant.” The ground shakes and he startles before realizing that Red is doing what is essentially purring for the lions. “My god this is a mess.” He closes his eyes. “Does Shiro ever talk to Black, the way I do to you?” He gets a positive feeling that he’s going to interpret has a yes. The doors open and she growls at whoever enters.  
“I thought she was warming up to me?” It was Shiro not that Keith could see much through his lion.   
“She is, but we were bonding.” She doesn’t approve of him not telling Shiro the real reason she growled but its close enough to the truth that she settles.   
“It’s late,” Shiro takes a step closer and doesn’t get far before the door next to Red’s opens. Black walks in calm has ever but refuses to let Shiro in on whatever she knows what Keith just told Red and apparently thinks it’s important for him not to know. She settles behind the other two looking straight through Shiro. He can’t see much of Keith has much as hear him move.   
“Happy Anniversary, Takashi.” Keith says suddenly and Shiro really isn’t awake enough to remember important dates. He takes another step and Black and Red growl at him.  
“I know you weren’t bonding with both of them Keith, what’s going on.” He hears Keith sigh before he comes into view.  
“No but apparently Black heard part of what I said and decided that you were at fault.” Shiro raises and eyebrow waiting for an answer, “Give me your hand.” Shiro does so and Keith places it on his stomach which is slightly round where it’s normally flat and toned, and oh.  
“Keith are you?” His husband nods and he feels elated, whenever they found out that Keith was part Galra they thought that it would be impossible for them to conceive.   
“I think, I planned on waiting until we got back to Earth before I confirmed anything but, apparently there’s no need for a test because they’re going to take after their father and be huge.”  
“I wasn’t that big has a baby.” Shiro protests.   
“Don’t you lie to me Takashi Shirogane, you were fourteen pounds.” Okay Shiro was a big baby.  
“Wait you said they,”  
“For your sake you better hope it’s more then one because if a single baby is already this big, I’m going to castrate you.”   
They completely forget about their anniversary, and Keith was right about it being multiple three. By the fifth month Keith is huge, and that’s not what worries Shiro. What worries him is how pale his husband is getting. Keith claims he’s fine but one day at breakfast he proves just how not fine he is.  
“Shiro if you don’t stop hovering behind me, I’m going to…” Keith trails off blinking slowly.   
“Keith?” The others are watching concerned. What little color he still has leaves him has his nose starts to bleed. Shiro quickly guides him to a chair and Hunk grabs a cloth. “Hey, are you okay?” Keith just mumbles something shaking his head.  
“What was that?”  
“I’m going to pass out,” And indeed he did slumping forward in the chair falling to the side but Lance was there to catch him.  
“Quickly get him to the infirmary.” Coran commands, like Shiro was going to move slow. When he gets him to the infirmary Coran pushes him out and Shiro is left standing outside of the doors. Hunk walks up to him and puts an arm around his shoulder, while Pidge shoves a pile of laundry at him.  
“He bled a lot and it would stress him out if he saw you covered in blood.” Shiro looks down at his shirt and where it used to be dark grey is now brown. He nods taking the shirt and pants about to go to the bathroom so he could change stopping when he hears metal hit the ground. He completely forgot about that, he picks up a ring with a peridot in it and the paladin feels the pain in his heart at the fact that he might never be able to give his husband this. Sometime later Coran comes out and says that Keith is okay but is very weak. They’re aloud to see him and Shiro goes up to him with intent, kissing his forehead before sliding the ring on Keith’s finger. They never bothered with wedding rings because they didn’t need any proof that they love each other. Keith makes a questioning noise.  
“Traditionally, peridots were given to celebrate sixteen years of marriage, and when we were last on Earth I thought.”  
“Its fine, I like it.” Keith says shutting him up. Lance comes in with a bag of yarn and a hook taking a seat next to the bed he takes out his supplies and start crocheting. At the confused looks he explains.  
“My sister had an accident similar to this when she was pregnant, and she was always cold afterwards.” Pidge sets up her laptop at the foot of the bed, and Hunk sits next to Lance.   
“You guys don’t have to stay here.”  
“Dude, we’re a family I thought we’ve established this.” Hunk.  
“I know but really you guys should train.”  
“No fun without you there to pick on.” Lance.  
“Then you guys need to be able to,”   
“Shut up will you, I’m trying to figure out this encryption and you need to rest.” Pidge. Keith shuts up and Shiro laughs intertwining their fingers.   
“It’s good to have you back Keith.”  
“It’s good to be back.”


End file.
